Optoelectronic components comprise a semiconductor chip that can emit electromagnetic radiation. The semiconductor chip can be arranged on a light-absorbing substrate. In order to improve or vary the reflective properties of the substrate, the exposed regions of the substrate can be covered with a medium into which pigments are introduced. The semiconductor chip is wettable by the medium comprising pigments. In particular, the side areas of the semiconductor chip are wettable. During wetting, the side areas of the semiconductor chip raise the medium on account of the surface tension. This can lead to a non-uniform layer thickness of the medium above the substrate, wherein the thickness of the medium decreases with increasing distance from the semiconductor chip. A small thickness of the medium can be disadvantageous since the reflective properties and, consequently, the efficiency of the optoelectronic component deteriorate as the thickness of the pigment-filled medium decreases.